Conventional high-frequency radio applications having demanding phase noise specifications often specify voltage-controlled oscillator (i.e., VCO) platform solutions to address multiple application frequency bands using a number of distinct voltage-controlled oscillator products. Each product covers a smaller frequency sub-band within a given frequency band. Monolithic voltage-controlled oscillator platforms typically incur significant cost for photolithographic mask sets, with a dedicated mask set created per distinct voltage-controlled oscillator product. Thus, unique mask sets for every sub-band in each frequency band are expensive to manufacture.
It would be desirable to implement a voltage-controlled oscillator with mask-selectable performance.